Today For You, Tomorrow For Me
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Siriel thinks he is in love...but with who? Can Erestor and Glorfindel aid him in his quest to find his mate of soul? SEQUEL TO: Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will...DEDICATED TO: ELURA THE STRANGE...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Today For You, Tomorrow For Me

By: LadyErestor83

**so if you read Today I Do, Tomorrow I will, then you will have no problem following this story...**

**disclaimer: Don't own em...wish I did...**

**A/N: this title is a actually a song from the musical Rent...song will not be used...**

**pairings: Erestor/Glorfindel, Haldir/OC, Elrond/OC**

**summary: Siriel thinks he is in love...but with who? Can Erestor and Glorfindel aid him in his quest to find his mate of soul? SEQUEL TO: Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will...DEDICATED TO: ELURA THE STRANGE...**

CHAPTER 1

Erestor laughed as Glorfindel handed him a piece of silver.

" Do I get to make love to you now?" Glorfindel said, laughing as well.

Erestor held his sides.

" But do not forget, you must leave me right after."

Glorfindel kissed Erestor deeply.

" I could never leave you."

Erestor was about to reply, but there was a knock at the door. Glorfindel sighed.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly, then closed soundlessly. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

" Siriel, what are you doing here?"

Siriel wrung his hands. He should not have come here. Yes, he knew that his beloved was Glorfindel's best friend, but this was Glorfindel and Erestor's personal time. Erestor looked at Siriel with concern.

"Siriel, is all well?"

Siriel swallowed hard.

"I...IthinkI'minlovewithMarchwardenHaldir .."

He hadn't meant to say it so quickly, but it looked as though the lovers in front of him understood. Glorfindel chuckled.

" That is great news Siriel, but why do you tell us and not him?"

Siriel lowered his head.

" I am afraid."

Erestor stood and walked over to Siriel, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Haldir is a normal elf. There is nothing to fear."

Siriel swallowed hard once again.

" What if he only thinks I want to bed him?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

"Haldir is not that type. He will not judge you mellon nin."

Siriel let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

" I will speak with him on the morrow. Hannon le Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor."

Erestor and Glorfindel watched as Siriel left. Erestor turned to Glorfindel and grinned.

" Where is my piece of silver?"

TBC...

**the 'silver' reference is in Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will...**


	2. Chapter 2

**forgot to mentioned...Celebrian has sailed...Celeborn and Haldir are both in Imladris...this is a chapter for my two favorite Lorien Elves...surprise at the end...**

CHAPTER 2

Haldir and Celeborn sat in Celeborn's rooms having a glass of wine. Celeborn had spoken with Siriel earlier and found out about his love for Haldir. Celeborn would aid Siriel in anyway he could, but his Marchwarden was a stubborn one.

" Haldir, what do you think of Siriel?"

Haldir arched an eyebrow at his lord.

" Who is Siriel?"

Celeborn wanted to smack Haldir upside the head, but stayed his hand.

" He is Erestor's assistant."

Haldir shook his head.

" I care not for Advisors, you know this my Lord."

Celeborn nearly sighed.

" He is not only an Advisor Haldir. He was a warrior once."

Haldir seemed intrigued.

"When was last he fought?"

Celeborn grinned.

" The Alliance. He fought as part of Lindon."

Haldir was sitting on the edge of his seat.

" Why did he give up on being a warrior?"

Celeborn leaned back in his chair.

" His Ada was killed by Sauron."

Haldir's eyes widened. He felt sorry for this elf, but he would never say as much of course. Celeborn noted the silence from Haldir. Was it possible that now that he knew why Siriel had given up on the sword that Haldir would see him through different eyes? Haldir lowered his for a moment as if deep in thought, then raised his eyes back to Celeborn's.

"Who was his Ada?"

Celeborn took a deep breath.

"Ereinion."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter is total GLORESTOR...**

CHAPTER 3

Glorfindel sighed in contentment as he slowly pulled out of his beloved. Erestor laid his head on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"We need to aid Siriel."

Glorfindel wiped them clean with a towel.

"Why is that?"

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" He is our friend Glorfindel."

Glorfindel shrugged.

"We found each other by ourselves. We should allow Siriel to go to Haldir on his own. What if they are not mates of soul Erestor? We would have aided our friend for nothing."

Erestor was about to reply when a knock came from the main door. He and Glorfindel groaned and hurriedly got dressed. Upon the call of 'enter', the door opened. Glorfindel smiled when he saw Ladrien standing there.

" Hello mellon nin."

Ladrien lowered his eyes.

" Glorfindel, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you."

Glorfindel nodded and stepped out onto the balcony with Ladrien. Erestor watched as they talked for a few moments and then Ladrien left. Glorfindel approached Erestor with a smirk on his face.

" Apparently, Ladrien is going courting."

Erestor's mouth dropped open.

" Who?"

Glorfindel laughed.

" He wants to court Haldir."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**I seem to be on and Elrond kick today...so guess who this chapter is going to? this is a semi-sad chapter, so break out the tissues..**

CHAPTER 4

Elrond stood on his balcony. He had heard Ladrien ask for Haldir's hand in courtship and Haldir said yes to him. He had also seen Siriel, who stood not too far away from them. Siriel had seemed heartbroken. Elrond had only seen that look upon Siriel's face once before.

*FLASHBACK*

" _Ada?"_

_Siriel looked at his Ada with tears in his eyes. Sauron had burned Ereinion. Siriel shook his Ada._

"_Ada?"_

_Elrond walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_He is gone mellon nin."_

_Siriel shook his head._

"_No..."_

_Siriel felt the tears streaming down his face but he did not care._

"_NO!" He screamed._

_Elrond pulled the sobbing elf into his arms._

" _Siriel..."_

_Siriel looked at his Ada as Elrond helped him off the ground. A few of the warriors were loading him on to a litter to take him elsewhere._

" _I love you Ada." He whispered._

*END FLASHBACK*

Elrond heard a knock sound on his door.

"Enter."

Elrond watched as Siriel joined him on the balcony.

" I saw what happened Siriel. I am sorry."

Siriel shrugged.

" I guess I am not intended to find my mate of soul."

Elrond laid a hand on Siriel's shoulder.

"Perhaps you are trying too hard to find them. Perhaps you should allow your mate of soul to come to you."

Siriel let out a small laugh.

" You know, in Lindon, I had always hoped you were my mate of soul, but after you were wed, I gave up all hope."

Elrond pulled Siriel toward him.

" Celebrian and I revoked our vows when she sailed. I did love her, but we were not mates of soul."

Siriel nodded in understanding, turning back to look at the garden where Haldir stood, kissigng Ladrien. Perhaps he did not lover Haldir, perhaps he still loved Elrond. He turned to face the Imladrian Lord.

" Is there one you love my Lord?"

Elrond nearly laughed. Both he and Siriel both refused the throne after Ereinion had died, but still, due to bloodlines, Siriel was technically above Elrond, yet he still referred to him as 'my Lord'. Elrond simply nodded.

" Yes there is."

Siriel lowered his head.

"Oh."

Elrond lifted Siriel's chin with his index finger.

"It is you."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**back to GLORESTOR...with Siriel lol...**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor and Glorfindel were having tea when Siriel arrived. He had looked as though he had seen an orc. Erestor looked at his friend with concern.

"Siriel, what is it?"

Siriel sat in a nearby chair.

" I cannot believe it. I just cannot believe it."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Believe what?"

Siriel was shaking his head in disbelief.

" It is impossible."

Erestor looked at him in utter confusion.

"What is impossible?"

Siriel shook his head once more.

"Lord Elrond told me he loves me."

Whereas Glorfindel nearly spit out his tea, Erestor dropped his cup on the floor. Elrond loved Siriel? When had this happened? The older elves managed to regain their composure after a moment. Erestor turned to Siriel.

" Do you love him?"

Siriel shrugged.

" I did, but that was a long time ago."

Glorfindel refilled his cup.

" What about now?"

Siriel scratched his head like a human deep in thought.

" I had not thought about it."

Erestor picked up his cup and set it back on the table.

" What did you do when he told you?"

Siriel lowered his head.

" I fled from his rooms."

Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged a knowing look. They needed to help Siriel figure out how he felt about Elrond. They would make a plan.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter goes to Elrond and Celeborn...also some Glorestor...**

CHAPTER 6

" He just ran out?"

Celeborn had never known Siriel to be as disrespectful as to just walk away. Elrond nodded, but seemed to sense what Celeborn was thinking and put up a hand.

" I do not think he meant it out of disrespect Celeborn. Perhaps he is still trying to figure out if he loves Haldir. He witnessed Haldir and Ladrien coming together in courtship."

Celeborn set his tea on the table and folded his hands on the table.

" That must have hurt him a great amount."

Elrond nodded in agreement.

" I do believe it did."

Celeborn looked out Elrond's balcony to see Erestor and Glorfindel attempting to engage in a plan. Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"What ever it is they are planning, I want no part of it."

Celeborn laughed, then halted when he saw Siriel with them.

"Elrond, I do believe Siriel is part of their plan."

Elrond's eyes widened.

" What sort of mischief are they trying to cause?"

Celeborn watched as Erestor climbed up a tree and landed on Elrond's balcony. He inclined his head to both of them.

" My Lords."

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Erestor.

"Could you not just have used the door like a normal elf?"

Erestor shrugged.

" The balcony was closer."

Celeborn stifled a laugh. Elrond shook his head.

" Erestor, what is it you are here for?"

Erestor sat beside Celeborn.

" Lord Elrond is in love with Siriel."

Celeborn nearly laughed. Erestor, not for the first time, was intoxicated.

"Erestor, how many bottles did you have with Glorfindel?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

"You mean my husband Glorfindel?"

Celeborn nodded.

"Yes Erestor."

Erestor giggled, nearly falling out of his chair. Elrond chuckled.

"How many?"

Erestor looked at Elrond.

" How many what?"

" How many bottles of wine did you have with your husband Glorfindel?"

Erestor held up two fingers.

"Three."

Elrond looked at his Advisor in confusion.

"But you are held up two fingers."

Erestor began to giggle again. Suddenly, Glorfindel came into the room and picked up Erestor.

" I am sorry my Lords."

As Glorfindel left his rooms, Elrond laughed as he heard Erestor speak once more.

" Glorfy, I want a cookie."

The door shut. Both elven lords laughed heartily. They would never let Erestor live this down.

TBC...

**and no, the holding up two fingers thing and saying three IS NOT a typo...**


	7. Chapter 7

**this one is for Siriel...and heres why: I needed to use an elf for this story who is basically having the same problem I have lol...anyways, this chapter takes place the next day...**

CHAPTER 7

Siriel practically ran to the library. He was late and today both Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn were awaiting his arrival. He entered the library as quietly as possible, not surprised to see Erestor in a chair with his head in his hands, Glorfindel next to him, rubbing his back, and two very amused Elven Lords. Siriel slowly made his way to his seat, feeling Elrond's eyes on him. Celeborn nudged his former law son.

" He knows you watch him." Celeborn whispered.

Elrond straightened himself.

" Let us begin."

There was an opened scroll on the table. Erestor looked to everyone at the table.

" This was brought to my attention by Ladrien of the guard. Apparently, a group from Mirkwood will be arriving in two days."

Siriel looked at Erestor in confusion.

"Why did the scroll go to Lord Ladrien?"

Celeborn snickered.

"Erestor was a bit...busied last night."

Erestor scowled at the elven lord, then turned his attention to Siriel.

" The Messenger who came said he could not find me and asked Ladrien to deliver the scroll at once."

Elrond shook his head.

" I do not want Thranduil in Imladris. He always complains."

Glorfindel turned to Elrond.

"If Thranduil does not come then Mirkwood and Imladris will never be able to have peace or a treaty for that matter."

Siriel looked at the scroll.

" It says here that he is bringing Prince Legolas and his Chief Advisor. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting with the Chief Advisor so Lord Elrond will not have to deal with the King."

Elrond gave Siriel a look of appreciation.

" Thank you Siriel."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" You cannot avoid him Elrond."

" But he can." Elrond whined, gesturing to Celeborn.

Erestor fought the urge to laugh.

"You sound like an elfling."

Glorfindel laughed as Elrond glared at Erestor. Siriel held up a hand, then turned to Elrond.

"Is there another reason you do not want to be around him my Lord?"

Elrond nodded.

" He has a lover and does nothing but talk of him."

Celeborn nodded in agreement.

" That is off the subject. So, when Thranduil and his company arrive, we feast correct?"

Elrond nodded. Celeborn grinned.

" That means we have two days to find you a partner."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**this is an Elrond/Siriel moment...btw, this story ends at chapter 10...**

**A/N: this chapter involves soul-singing/heartsong..you'll see what I mean...it is also used in mine and Lady Nostariel's fic Ind Nin, Faer Nin...**

CHAPTER 8

Elrond watched as everyone left after their council was over. He saw Siriel was getting ready to leave.

"Siriel, may I have a word with you?"

Siriel slowly approached him.

" Of course my Lord."

There it was. That title again.

" Did I frighten you a few days past when I told you that you were the one I love?"

Siriel shook his head.

" No Lord Elrond."

Elrond bit his lip, forcing himself to be controlled. He hated that Siriel only thought of him as the Lord of Imladris.

" May I ask why you ran away then?"

Siriel lowered his head.

" I know not how I feel for you now. I did love you, but that was long ago."

Elrond lifted Siriel's chin with his finger.

" Touch your hand to my heart Siriel," Elrond whispered, " That is how you will know."

Siriel swallowed hard, then slowly lifted his hand. He touched it to Elrond's heart and closed his eyes as he heard Elrond's soul sing to his. He felt Elrond's hand on his heart and smiled through the tears of joy that had fallen down his face. He looked into the eyes of his beloved.

" Love me forever Elrond." Siriel whispered.

Elrond kissed Siriel's forehead.

" Always."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so now that we have Glorestor and Elrond/Siriel squared away, I think I should give poor Ladrien a chapter...tomorrow is the end of this part if the Today, Tomorrow series...**

CHAPTER 9

Ladrien sat on a bench in the gardens holding his beloved Haldir in his arms. He was so happy that Haldir loved him and wanted him to court him.

"Ladrien nin?"

Ladrien looked down at Haldir.

"Yes?"

Haldir coughed slightly.

" You are squeezing me."

Ladrien lessened his hold on Haldir, looking at him apologetically.

" Forgive me meleth nin. I was unaware."

Haldir chuckled.

" All is well."

Ladrien was about to reply, but saw Lord Celeborn come into view. Haldir tried to stand, but to no avail. Ladrien would not let him go. Celeborn laughed as he held up his hand.

" All is well Haldir. Stay with your beloved. I was only taking a walk."

Haldir noticed the sadness in Celeborn's eyes even as he was laughing. Ladrien noticed it as well. Celeborn stopped laughing suddenly and turned his back to the elves on the bench.

" Good Day to you both."

" Good Day Lord Celeborn." They replied in unison.

As Celeborn left with his head lowered, Ladrien and Haldir exchanged a glance. Suddenly, Rumil appeared. Haldir shook his head. Where had Rumil come from?

" Haldir, have you seen Lord Celeborn?"

Haldir nodded and pointed in the direction that Celeborn had gone in. Rumil thanked him and ran off. Haldir and Ladrien shook their heads. What was going on?

TBC...

**A/N: I had to smack the story back into place...this one almost ended into: For The Love of Thranduil instead of part 3 of the Today, Tomorrow series lmao... **


	10. Chapter 10

**here is the final chapter...part 3: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow will begin next week...**

CHAPTER 10

Erestor and Glorfindel watched as a miserable looking Celeborn walked past them. The elven lord seemed to be in tears. Erestor took a couple steps after him.

"Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn halted, then turned around after wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

" Yes Erestor?"

Erestor took a cautious step forward.

" What ails you?"

Celeborn felt the tears rising again.

"My beloved loves another."

Glorfindel slowly approached the Lorien Lord.

" Does he know you love him?"

Celeborn nodded solemnly.

" Yes."

Glorfindel watched as Rumil rapidly approached them.

" Lord Celeborn, I can explain."

Celeborn's eyes darkened at the sight of Rumil.

" You spoke of your love for me in Lorien and then I catch you with another! Leave my sight Rumil."

Rumil stepped forward, taking Celeborn's hands into his own.

" I was not with him of my own free will. He tried to kiss me and I shoved him away."

Celeborn's face softened. He pulled Rumil into an embrace. The two walked away, leaving Erestor and Glorfindel staring in confusion. The two lovers looked at each other. Glorfindel shook his head.

"Curse those Lorien elves. Always a confusing bunch."

Erestor chuckled. Glorfindel crossed his arms across his chest.

"I am jealous of them Erestor. They always get to make love."

Erestor looked at his husband in confusion.

" What?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" It is because their hair is silver."

Erestor rolled his eyes. Glorfindel would never let him live that dream down.

~*THE END*~


End file.
